


The Spreading Mystery

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Agent Emrys [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin’s assignment isn’t quiet over yet.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>168. Impassive<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spreading Mystery

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** The Spreading Mystery  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:**  
**Character/s:** Arthur, Merlin, Freya, Leon, Gaius, Nimueh  
**Summary:** Merlin’s assignment isn’t quiet over yet.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 714  
**Prompt:** 168\. Impassive  
**Author's Notes: Agent Emrys #11**

 

** The Spreading Mystery **  
Nimueh smirked at Arthur as he had her taken down to the cells. 

Merlin tapped him on the shoulder. “Shouldn’t you interrogate her now? I mean, I heard about your dungeons and they are not as secure as you may think.” Merlin gave Arthur a look. 

“I need to meet with the Council and then I have a coronation to prepare for.” Arthur said. He sighed deeply. “Seriously, how am I going to sit impassively through that when my father is dead and I haven’t had time to mourn him?” 

“You’re the King now. You can do whatever you want.” Merlin said. 

“So you would think. I can’t show weakness not even at the death of my own father. I have to go to the council chambers. Don’t you have some business to take care of in the boot of your car?” Arthur said. 

“Right! I’ll be back as soon as I can to help you with the investigation. Well unless you don’t want me to.” Merlin looked hopeful. 

“Fine. Hurry up.” Arthur waved as he walked away. 

Merlin went down to the stables and checked the boot of his car. Freya was still asleep. He got in and drove as fast as he could to headquarters. 

Merlin took Freya out of the boot and carried her over her shoulder into headquarters. He sat her down on one of the wing chairs in the parlor. 

Leon was waiting there for him when he arrived. “Emrys, not only did you fail to get the Prince married to the right woman but the King was killed right under your nose. What do you say for yourself?”

“I did the best I could with that lousy assignment and I have to get back and help Arthur find the person that killed his father.” Merlin said. “Freya is under a sleeping spell. You might want to put her collar back on so she doesn’t shift on you and get away.” 

“Why was Freya in Camelot?” Leon asked. 

“She was there to kill the woman that the Prince, sorry King did marry. Oh and she was angry that I broke it off with her and she came to kill me but then she decided to kill the Lady Morgana as well. I had to put her under a spell to get her back here.” Merlin looked pleadingly at Leon. “She needs some help.”

“She was a great agent until you two started to fool around.” Leon said. “I should have put a stop to it then.” 

Merlin stared impassively at the Director. 

“Don’t you think you should take some responsibility for what has happened to her?” Leon asked. 

“Yes but I don’t have time to do it now.” Merlin said. “I’m taking my car and you can have that piece of junk back.” 

“Where are you going?” Leon asked. “I have another assignment for you.”

“I just told you. Camelot.” Merlin said over his shoulder as he left the parlor. “That other assignment will just have to wait.” 

Leon went to the lab and got the collar that kept Freya from shifting and put it on her before she came to. He looked at her and sighed. Love makes people do stupid things.

Merlin arrived back in Camelot to the sound of the warning bell. Gaius met him at the stables with a furrowed brow.

“Let me guess Nimueh escaped the dungeon.” Merlin said as he got out of the car. 

“Yes and I discovered the poison was enhanced with magick. There was a vial of it in Nimueh’s rooms.” Gaius told him. 

“That must mean that Nimueh has magick.” Merlin sighed. 

“Yes Merlin, it does.” Gaius said. “Arthur wants you to track her down and bring her back.” 

“I should go to her room. I need something of hers to do a locator spell.” Merlin said. 

“There is no time for that.” Gaius pulled a silk scarf from his pocket. “With this work?”

“Yes.” Merlin sighed as he took it. “Do you have any idea what the secret is, Gaius?”

Gaius shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “I swore an oath merlin. I can’t say.” 

Merlin shook his head. He realized it wasn’t going to be as easy to get to the bottom of all this as he thought. 


End file.
